You're My Star One Shots
by ImSoCooliPissIceCubes
Summary: One Shots in the You're My Star Universe. Ranging from K to M.
1. Chapter 1

"Mama! Mommy! Mama! Mommy! Wake uppppp!" 5 year old Timothy screams as he runs right into his mothers room without knocking, and jumps on their bed. When all he gets is 2 grunts and no movement, he starts jumping up and down on the comfortable bed. "Mama! Mommy! Wake up! It's Christmas! Santa came! I saw all the presents!" He continues jumping until his Mama's blonde hair came into view. "Mama! Let's go!" He doesn't wait for anything else and bounds off the bed and shuffles downstairs.

Arizona had just gotten home from the hospital at midnight and had to finish putting all the presents under the tree and now at 5:45 am, her son just gave her a heart attack. Grunting and rolling over, she comes in contact with the smooth skin of her incredibly beautiful and 6 months pregnant wife. As her fingers make circles on her wifes protruding stomach, she can't help the mega watt smile that takes over her face.

When Arizona and Callie had decided to have a second child, Callie immediately volunteered to house the tiny human this time around. She loved seeing Arizona pregnant and taking care of her, but she wanted to know what it was like to grow and nurture a baby. Arizona was all for it. She couldn't contain her excitement and the thought of a pregnant Calliope.

Luck was on their side when Callie became pregnant on the very first try. With just a sporadic bout of morning sickness, Callie's pregnancy had been smooth sailing. At their last doctors appointment, the loving couple finally found out what they were having. They were completely overjoyed to learn they were bringing a little girl into their family. As soon as they were in the car, they started shouting out names for their little girl... finally deciding on Ava Isabella Robbins-Torres. Now, just a mere 2 months away from bringing their little girl into the world, the married couple have finished her nursery and just enjoying the last two months as a three person family.

Timothy was beyond excited he was going to be a big brother. He even had his moms buy him a "Worlds Best Big Brother" tshirt and had to be held down everytime he wore because he didn't want to take it off. He started taking after his Mama and talked to Callie's stomach whenever they were snuggling on the couch. He would tell his sister everything he did that day, how he was going to show her all the cool toys he had and he would share with her when they played.

"Calliope, wake up baby." Arizona whispers to her still sleeping wife. When she doesn't get a response, the blonde starts caressing Callie's side, leaving goosebumps in her tracks. She can tell Callie is waking up because her breathing becomes shorter. "Merry Christmas my love." Arizona whispers when Callie turns onto her other side, facing her beautiful wife.

"Merry Christmas beautiful." Callie responds, going in for a good morning kiss. What started out as a simple kiss excalated into a full blown make out session, but as so many times before, they are interrupted by their very awake and very excited son busting into the room again.

"Mama, Mommy! Can you pleeeeease stop kissing and come downstairs? Santa left me tons of presents!"

"Okay okay, we're coming. Go ahead back down and we'll be down there in five minutes. We promise."

With a promise from his Mommy, he rushes back downstairs and sits right infront of the tree.

"I wish I had his energy." Arizona exclaims as she gets out of bed and puts on her robe, grabbing Callie's on her way back to the bed to help her wife out.

"He's five, he never slows down. Just like this little girl using my bladder as a squeeze toy."

After bladders are emptied and teeth are brushed, the married couple make it downstairs to find their son sitting right infront of the tree, his eyes wide, taking in all the presents under the immaculately decorated tree.

"Hey mijo, ready to open some presents?!" Callie asks as she and Arizona go to sit right beside him on the floor. It takes Callie a couple of movements to find a comfortable position, but once she does, she reaches under the tree for the first Christmas present for their special guy. They may have gone a little overboard this year, with the impending birth of their daughter, they wanted Timothy to feel special and not like he's being replaced.

It takes about an hour to get through all of his presents, not only from his parents, but grandparents, his Aunt Aria, Uncle Shane and cousin Bella, also from everyone at the hospital that adored the little boy to no end. Arizona had taken pictures of every present he opened and captured every excited face that he made. His gifts, no matter hoe big or small, we met with the same enthusiasm and gratitude. He even told his parents that after everything was cleaned up, he wanted to write thank you cards to everyone that gave him a gift. That sentiment made Callie and Arizona tear up and their hearts swell with pride in their boy.

"Mama, Mommy... can I give you my gift now?" Timothy asks as they finish cleaning up all the wrapping paper. He and his Nana had worked extra hard on his gifts to his mothers and he was excited to give it to them.

"We get a present from you?" Arizona asks, her hand covering her heart, clearly moved.

"Uh huh, I made them myself! Nana helped, but I did most of it!" He replies, bouncing on the balls of his feet, with his hands behind his back. When he sees his mothers nod, he rushes over to the tree and picks up two similar wrapped presents and hands them out. When he gives them a nod, they slowly open the gift and tears spring to their eyes. Each present is a photo frame, handmade with macaroni, markers and stickers. Each one has a picture of them the three of them and in the corner, a smaller version of the sonogram picture of his yet to be born baby sister.

"Look behind it!" He exclaims, snuggling up to this Mama as they both turn the pictures over. On the back of Arizona's is a list.

_Why I love my Mama, by Timothy Marcus Robbins-Torres_

_She gives good cuddles. _

_She brushes my hair softly. _

_Her smile is big and bright. _

_She's pretty. _

_She makes me feel better when I'm sick. _

_She makes the best chocolote chip pancakes. _

_She tells me she loves me everyday. _

_She likes to play soccer with me. _

_She's my Mama._

By the end, Arizona can't control the tears streaming down her face. She sits the picture down and grabs her son for a fierce hug.

"You like it Mama?" Timothy mumbles in his Mamas neck.

"I love it. It's the best gift I've ever gotten. Thank you baby."

When Timothy loosens the hug, he looks towards his Mommy to tell her to do the same. Callie turns hers around to find a similar list.

_Why I love my Mommy, by Timothy Marcus Robbins-Torres_

_She loves to play video games with me. _

_She dances with me during Snoopy. _

_She talks to me in Spanish so I can learn. _

_She sings really pretty. _

_When she's away for work, I can watch her on TV. _

_Her smile is really white and big._

_She likes to go really fast in the car. _

_She kisses my forehead every night. _

_She's my Mommy. _

Just like Arizona, by the time Callie finishes hers, she's in tears as well. She grabs Timothy for a big hug, Arizona joining in for a family group hug. Timothy rests his hand on Callie's protruding stomach. "Merry Christmas Ava. I love you." He says to his sister.

"You are the best boy in the world Timmy." Callie exclaims as the hug comes to an end. He blushes and climbs down to the floor to play with some of his new toys. While he is preoccupied with his toys, Callie and Arizona take the time to exchange their gifts to each other.

"Merry Christmas Calliope."

"Merry Christmas Arizona."

The couple share a kiss and unwrap their gifts. Once again, great minds think alike and they both ended up getting each other the same necklace, with the infinity symbol.

Once everything was cleaned up and put away, Arizona starts to make her family a nice Christmas breakfast. They had plans to go to Aria and Shanes house for Christmas dinner. Once breakfast was plated up and emtpy tummies were full, the family goes back into the living room to watch Charlie Brown Christmas.

"Thank you for all my presents Mama and Mommy." Timothy says out of nowhere.

"You're welcome Mijo. Just think, next year, Ava will be with us!"

"I can't wait!"

_**Most reviews and PMs asked for One Shots until I can get my muse back to finish You're My Star The Sequel. So, that's what I'm doing. Thought I'd start out with a Christmas One Shot since tomorrow is Christmas. Hope everyone has an amazing day! I have to work, but will be home in time to open presents with my nephew, sister and grandmother :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona Robbins-Torres was bored out of her mind. One would think that being a Pediatric Surgeon, the Head of Pediatric Surgery and loving wife and mother, that she'd be constantly on the go. Today was one of those rare days that she found herself with nothing to do. Her son and daughter were both at school, her wife was in New York until tomorrow and she had the day off from the hospital. She had already made breakfast, washed dishes, done two loads of laundry and cleaned the house. Now, at 11:30am, the blonde is sitting on her back porch, enjoying a cup of coffee and the gentle breeze that the Spring day has brought. The silence is disrupted when Arizona's cell phone goes off.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Robbins? This is Andrea McConnel, the prinicipal at Glencrest Prep."

"Um yes, I remember. Is everything okay?" Arizona asks, getting a bad feeling about this phone call.

"I'm calling to inform you that your son has gotten into an altercation with two classmates and I would like for you to come down here to pick him up. I understand that he drives to school, but we cannot let him leave himself without a parents consent in this situation."

Arizona takes a second to think about what this woman had said. Timothy has gotten into a fight? She has a hard time believing this since she knows her son is one of the most loving and considerate people she knows. He would never do something like this without being provoked and even then, he tries to get around anything with violence. She also can't understand how this would happen considering her son is one of the most popular kids in his school. Star of the football and baseball teams, Class President and Homecoming King... who would want to start an altercation with him and for what reason?

"Dr. Robbins?" Oh right. The phone.

"Uh yes, I'm on my way. Give me 15 minutes please." Arizona hangs up the phone and rushes into the house, locking all the doors, throwing on Callie's hoodie that was hanging on the back of the couch. Getting into her Mercedes, she drives the short distance to her sons school and rushes inside. As soon as she steps into the office, she can see the top of her sons head from the window of the principals office. Knocking on the door, Timothy turns his head and she gasps as she sees her precious boys face. He has a split lip and black eye, starting to swell. Without being told, she opens the door and comes to his side, kneeling down by the chair he was sitting in.

"Honey, what happened?" She softly asks as she takes his face in her surgeon hands. When he remains silent, the principal speaks up.

"According to other students, there was a heated discussion between Timothy and two other classmates, Brandon Thomas and Ethan Holmes, in the hall by the gymnasium. Timothy did that right thing and tried to walk away but the other two kept up the discussion. What was said, we don't know... Timothy won't say, but we do know that he was acting in self defense and didn't engage until he was pushed by both of the students. He won't be suspended or even reprimanded in this case, but the two other students have been suspended for two weeks. Why you were called down here, Dr. Robbins, is because Timothy has requested to go home for the day and since it's already past Noon and he has Study Hall, I have no problems accepting his request."

Arizona is looking at her boy throughout this explanation and she can see the pain in her sons eyes. He doesn't like violence. He never wants to hurt anyone if he can help it... something must have been said and done to really provoke him and she needs to know what it was.

"Sweetheart, what was this all about? What were they saying to you?" She asks gently, taking her sons slightly red and bruised hand.

"Can we just go home, please?" He asks, his voice deep and rough.

Arizona wants to say no. That they can't leave until he explains what happened, but she looks into his clear blue eyes, so full of regret and pain, that she can't deny him anything in this moment. She stands up, still holding his hand and addresses the principal, asking if it was okay to leave now. She nods her head, saying it's okay and mother and son leave the office and head outside. Arizona tells Timothy to leave his car there, that she will drive them home. He's worried about his precious Mustang, the one Arizona and Callie got for him on his 17th birthday, but she promises to have someone come by later to pick it up and bring it home.

The ride home is silent. Timothy is sitting in the passenger seat, looking out the window... still not letting go of his mothers hand. He has a strong grip and her hand is miniature in his. At 17, Timothy is everything a strapping, handsome young man would be. Clear blue eyes, Dark brown hair, always styled. Well built muscles from playing sports and running. A brilliant smile with a set of pearly white, straight teeth. At 6'1", he even towers over Callie. In this instance though, he may as well be a 5 year old, clinging to the comfort of his mother. Arizona doesn't let go either.

Once inside the comfort of their home, Timothy heads to the kitchen, getting a bottle of water and slumping down at the kitchen table. Arizona can tell he wants to talk about what happened... he just didn't want to do it in front of his principal. She sits in the seat next to him and waits patiently while he gets his thoughts together.

"They were talking about Mom." He says after a few minutes.

"What did they say?" She asks, taking his hand again and rubbing her thumb over his bruised knuckles. She knew there had be a really good reason for him to lose some sort of control. Even though Timothy came from her body, he is every bit a Mom's boy. Him and Callie had always had a special bond and that had only grown over the years. She knows he loves her with all his heart... he tells her that everyday, but when it comes to Callie? He would rather shoot himself than to ever have her feel any kind of pain. And she absolutely loves it.

"Just stupid shit... sorry." He amends when Arizona gives him a warning glare. "I tried to walk away Mama, I swear. They just wouldn't shut up. I told them to back off but they kept pushing. One of them ended up pushing me into the gym door and that's what caught my eye. When I turned around, Ethan punched me. I puched back and Brandon tried to hit me then, but I ducked and got him in a choke hold that Grandpa taught me. That's when the basketball coach stepped in."

"Honey, I know you would never start a fight and there had to be a very good reason, but I need to know what they said to make you so upset."

_"Yo Tim! How's that hot ass Mom of yours? Watched her on Letterman last night... man, what I would do to have an hour with her." Brandon exclaims, coming up beside Timothy and clapping him on the shoulder. _

_"Yeah man, both of yours Moms are hot... but Callie? Whew, i would make her think twice about being married to a woman" Ethan says, coming up on Timothy's other side. _

_Timothy should be used to people saying things like this. Both of his mothers are still very beautiful women, despite them getting older, but one of his mothers being an actress and known worldwide, is an easy target for people to harrass him and his sister. Although he is very well liked around the entire school, sometimes there's a couple of guys always wanting to say dumb shit like this. _

_"Back off guys and don't be disrespectful to my mothers." Timothy warns, side stepping the guys and going towards the gym. _

_"Aw come on man, seriously... how does it feel knowing every guy in this place gets a chub just from lookin' at your Mom on tv?" Brandon says and pushes Timothy into the gym door. _

"And you know the rest." He says, his head hanging low as he recounts the altercation. Arizona now understand her sons frustration and actions because she now wants to find these punks and beat the shit out of them for disrespecting her wife.

"Honey, I am so proud of you." Arizona praises, Timothy's head snapping up. He was sure he was going to be grounded and have his car taken away fom him. "I'm not upset that you defended your Mom. I'm upset you got hurt. You are a good boy... no I take that back... you are a good man. You are the man of this house and you look after all three of us girls and I can speak for all three of us and say we are so incredibly proud of the man you are turning out to be."

Timothy is so overwhelmed by his Mama's love and emotion, that he gets out of his seat, gets on his knees infront of Arizona and wraps his strong arms around her, laying his head in her inviting lap. Arizona just runs her hand through his dark hair, comforting her son the best way she knows how. She knows he feels really bad about what happened. Even though he was defending his mother, he hates violence. He's the kind of person that would rather use words than fists.

Mother and son finally settle everything and Arizona asks him what he wants for lunch, since she's sure he missed his. They settle on ordering a pizza and Timothy changes out of his school uniform and into some Nike basketball shorts and a Seahawks tshirt.

The rest of the days goes by with more speed and by the time Arizona lays her head on her pillow, she can feel the exhaustion take over her body. She wanted to talk to Callie about what happened to today, but when she called, all she got was voicemail. She left her a message to call her back, but she's pretty convinced that Callie won't get to her hotel until late and being the considerate wife she is, wouldn't want to risk the possibility of waking up Arizona if she were asleep. So Arizona, filled with thoughts of her wife returning tomorrow, falls into a deep sleep.

XOXOXO

"Mom!" 12 year old Ava screams when she hears the door open and luggage being set in the foyer. Callie had just gotten home from New York and she loved being greeted like this.

"Hey babygirl." Callie says as she gets tackled by her clone. At 12 years old, Ava Robbins-Torres is a spitting image of her Mom. Long dark hair, the same dark brown eyes and smile.

"We missed you!" Ava says as she let's her Mom go so she can go back into the living room.

Callie walks into the kitchen to find her son and wife making dinner. It's certainly a sight she is used to but she can't get over how she feels everytime she sees it. When Timothy turns around, Callie is thankful she talked to her wife earlier that day and was warned about his injuries. Still, that didn't mean her heart didn't tighten in her chest when she saw her baby boys face.

"I'm fine Mom. I promise." He says, wiping his hands on a dish towel before going to give his Mom a hug.

"I'm so proud of you baby. Thank you for sticking up for me." Callie whispers to her not so little little boy. When Arizona told her what happened at school, first she was enraged. How dare those punk ass kids taunt their son like they did. Then came the pride. She knew her son loved his parents and sister, but to have him stand up for her like he did, even though the outcome wasn't the best, was something she was very proud of. This family didn't condone violence, but you have to learn to protect yourself and stick up for the people you love. She and Arizona take pride in the fact that their son is growing up to be an amazing man, just like they wanted him to be when they gave him the name Timothy Marcus Robbins-Torres.

_**One Shot request by someone on tumblr. If you have a one shot request for this Universe or one for this fandom in general, feel free to send me a PM and let me know! Thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews! **_


End file.
